


Captiver

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Emotional Manipulation, I die like a man, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or a woman in this case, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Owlman et Talon étaient juste curieux de voir comment les choses s’étaient déroulées dans une autre dimension. Ils n’avaient pas prévu de se trouver captiver par un certain anti-héros.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr., Pre-Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd, Pre-Jason Todd /Dick Grayson, Pré-Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Pré-Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Captivation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Captiver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Your Finger Off The Trigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031707) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède pas Batman.

Au début, ils n’avaient pas vraiment de but final à leur observation. L’une de leurs cibles travaillait sur un projet inconnu et avait activé la machine qu’il avait créée juste avant que Talon n’arrive et ne lui tranche la gorge. Intrigués sur la fonction de cette machine, Owlman et Talon avaient enquêté et découvert que c’était un dispositif de voyage interdimensionnel. Il n’avait pas fallu être un génie pour se rendre compte que la cible de Talon tentait de s'échapper au moment de sa mort.

Curieux d’en savoir plus sur la façon dont les choses auraient pu se dérouler dans d’autres dimensions, ils avaient décidé d’aller dans la dimension vers laquelle le portail s’était ouvert et d’observer. Et si ils trouvaient quelque chose qui les intéressait et se l'appropriaient ? Personne n’avait besoin de savoir.

Les premiers jours d’observations furent particulièrement instructifs. Owlman -Thomas- n'existait pas dans ce monde. À sa place existait Bruce Wayne, le Batman et protecteur de la ville de Gotham. Cette information les avait fait renifler d'amusement. Les héros étaient tellement  _ pitoyables _ .

Autre différence, contrairement à Thomas qui n’avait que Richard, Bruce/Batman avait  _ sa  _ version de Richard Grayson ainsi que trois autres fils/protégés. En les observant un par un, leurs recherches avaient montré que chacun d’entre eux semblait avoir des compétences et du talent et les deux hiboux devaient admettre à contre cœur qu’il les avait bien choisis.

L’alter ego de Talon était tout aussi gracieux que lui, même si il lui manquait ce côté félin, digne d’un chasseur en chasse. Il était aussi beaucoup plus lumineux, une vraie boule de joie et d’affection, toujours un sourire joyeux aux lèvres (le tout au grand dégoût de Talon). Et il était bavard.  _ Horriblement  _ bavard. Les deux hiboux avaient grincé des dents après quelques nuits d’observations et ils étaient vite passés au prochain “oiseau” une fois suffisamment de données obtenues. Leurs oreilles avaient besoin de  _ silence _ .

Red Robin était intéressant de par son intelligence. Il était relativement calme et calculateur, préférant réfléchir aux meilleures stratégies puis les appliquer avec brio par la suite. Mais c’était là aussi ce qui le rendait inintéressant aux yeux des deux assassins.  Ce gamin était brillant, un détective incroyable, mais il réfléchissait  _ trop _ . Ils l’avaient vu être blessé plusieurs fois en combat parce qu’il réfléchissait au lieu  _ d’agir _ . Ainsi, une fois les données les plus importantes obtenues, les deux hiboux passèrent à la prochaine cible.

Damian Wayne fut une véritable surprise. Un Wayne de sang (ils ignoraient ostensiblement la partie Al-Ghul, ce...  _ déshonneur _ ), la continuité de la lignée. Un enfant fort et habile, c’était sûr, mais l’on n’attendait rien de moins d’un Wayne. Il était intéressant, comme tous les autres “enfants” du Batman. Son observation fut surtout concentrée sur ses compétences d’assassin qui, bien que bonne, n’était pas optimal.

Après l'observation de ces trois protégés du Batman, les deux hiboux durent s’avouer déçus. Ils étaient doués et bons dans ce qu’ils faisaient et Damian s’avouait être le plus intéressant mais… ils leur manquaient quelque chose.

Et puis une nuit, ils virent le fameux Red Hood. Quelque chose était différent en lui. Il possédait une grâce prédatrice différente de celle des chauves-souris. Plus semblable à celle d’Owlman et Talon. Et le regard de ses cibles quand elles le voyaient. Là où les criminels avaient peur de Batman et ses oiseaux, ils étaient terrorisés par Red Hood. Ils le considéraient comme le vrai danger de cette ville. Et un peu de recherches leur avaient fait comprendre pourquoi. Les actions du anti-héros à son arrivée (retour) à Gotham étaient surprenantes à apprendre, mais tellement intrigantes.

Il fut difficile de mettre les mains sur des images de cette époque -Red Hood avait été très méticuleux- mais une fois qu’ils le firent, la  _ beauté  _ dont ils furent témoins était juste à couper le souffle. Tant de dangerosité, de talent et de  _ grâce  _ maintenant réprimée à cause de la morale des “Bats”.

Leur attention captée, les deux hiboux s'étaient retrouvés à observer le justicier au casque rouge. Un vrai chasseur volé dans cette ville et les proies le savaient. C’était fascinant à regarder. Le voir en action, voir la terreur qu’il inspirait, voir la façon dont il était capable de démanteler des opérations entières à lui seul, voir cette grâce prédatrice à l’oeuvre c’était… captivant. Oui, c’était le mot. Captivant.

Les deux hiboux se retrouvèrent incapables de détourner le regard et, très vite, se retrouvèrent à désirer ce bel oiseau. Lui qui était aussi magnifique que dangereux, si captivant et désirable. Ils _devaient_ l’avoir.

Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être auraient-ils pu s'intéresser également à Robin,  _ Damian _ , un Wayne de  _ sang  _ et un assassin entraîné. Mais, même si il avait les compétences, il n’avait pas le  _ talent _ . Il savait comment tuer, mais tout véritable assassin verrait que son potentiel était limité. Et c’était sans parler de son attitude.

Il était trop impétueux, trop impulsif pour être un assassin. Et il était horriblement arrogant. Bien sûr, Red Hood l’était lui aussi, mais là où Damian se croyait supérieur aux autres de par sa naissance, sa lignée et son éducation, Jason était arrogant car il croyait en ses compétences. Il savait qu’il pouvait émettre des menaces et qu’il avait les moyens de les mettre à exécution derrière. Il se savait capable de prendre presque tout ce qui lui était jeté et d’en sortir de l’autre côté.

Et, à l’inverse de l’enfant, il n’était pas imprudent à cause de cela. Oui, il se savait très fort et entraîné, mais il savait aussi qu’il y avait toujours meilleur que lui. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les Bats, les actions du anti-héro n’étaient jamais, ni impulsives, ni irréfléchies. Tous ses actes étaient mûrement réfléchis et calculés, toutes les variantes étaient prises en compte et le pour et le contre soigneusement posé. Red Hood était un fin stratège qui ne laissait rien au hasard.

Il était  _ beaucoup  _ plus intéressant qu’un gamin gâté et orgueilleux.

Alors les deux hiboux se sont retrouvés à planifier. Ils n’avaient pas prévu de prendre quelque chose dont la disparition serait aussi visible que celle du Red Hood, mais… ils le voulaient. Ils l’auraient.

La planification fut soigneusement et mûrement réfléchie, toutes les options étant explorées avant de choisir le meilleur plan d’action. Ne manquait plus que le moment idéal. Moment qui arriva quelques semaines plus tard.

Les oiseaux étaient tous hors de la ville, Nightwing à Bludhaven, Red Robin avec son “équipe” les Titans et Robin à la ferme “familiale” de son ami kryptonien (une association douteuse si on demandait l’avis des hiboux). Batman était présent, mais tellement plongé dans une affaire qui le tenait occupée depuis des semaines qu’il ne remarquerait rien avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Tout le début de cette nuit-là est une question d’attente. Le Red Hood, Jason, était extrêmement méfiant ces derniers temps. Même sans les voir et sans aucune preuve, il savait qu’il était observé, l’avait remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Sa garde était encore plus levée que d’habitude, la tension perceptible dans ses muscles et la méfiance irradiant pratiquement de son corps. Il s’attendait à une embuscade. Les assassins n’auraient qu’une seule chance. Ils devaient être prudents.

C’est vers le milieu de la nuit qu’ils eurent leur chance. Le Hood venait d'arrêter une agression, assommant et attachant les agresseurs avec une efficacité parfaite pendant que la victime s'enfuyait en courant. Il regagna ensuite les toits, filant dans la nuit. Le seul détail différent du reste de la nuit était qu’il était distrait. Seulement très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour les deux hiboux.

Un instant ils observaient dans l’ombre, le suivant ils atterrissaient sur le même toit que le jeune justicier. Le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut, imperceptible aux yeux non entraînés, puis il atteignit ses armes. Talon et Owlman l’attaquèrent en tandem avant qu’il ne puisse les dégainer, le faisant jurer et le forçant à se défendre aux corps-à-corps. Il était vraiment doué, mais les forces combinées des deux hiboux étaient trop pour lui et, peu à peu, il perdit du terrain. Il réussit à se désengager et battre en retraite, sautant sur le toit le plus proche avant de courir loin d’eux le plus vite possible.

Ils le poursuivirent dans la foulée, observant comment sa main se porta à son casque, très probablement pour allumer la communication. Un sourire narquois prit place sur leurs lèvres en voyant la tension dans ses épaules augmentées quand sa communication ne s’alluma pas. Ils n’étaient pas idiots. Un petit appareil d’impulsion électromagnétique avait désactivé toutes options d’appel à l’aide, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu’un vienne faire irruption dans leurs affaires après tout.

Le jeune justicier leur donna une bonne course, bien meilleur que la plupart de leurs cibles, mais les deux hiboux rattrapèrent bientôt leur oiseau et Jason n’eut d'autres choix que de s'arrêter alors qu’il était de nouveau encerclé, ses armes maintenant sorties pointer sur chacun d'eux. Ils bougèrent et Hood tira, le forçant à esquiver des balles à successions rapides. Leur danse continua de longues minutes, Jason leur tirant dessus pour les tenir à distance, l’un d’eux ou les deux se rapprochant suffisamment pour l’engager au corps-à-corps, le Hood les repoussant et le cycle recommençait. Mais les munitions ne pouvaient pas être éternelles, et bientôt, l’oiseau en manqua. Il n’eut alors d’autre choix que de les engager au corps-à-corps.

La bataille qu’il mena fut admirable, jamais une seule fois il ne songea à abandonner, même lorsque son emblématique casque rouge se brisa, mais, fatalement, une erreur lui coûta la victoire. Son erreur fut également un exploit jamais fait auparavant. Alors qu’il avait repoussé Owlman et l’avait envoyé au sol, il se battit contre Talon et réussit, par un enchaînement habile, à lui arracher ses lunettes.

Il se figea.

“...Dick ?” Le nom sortit dans un murmure, mais Talon l’entendit quand même. Ses lèvres s’enroulèrent dans un sourire narquois alors qu’il répondait.

“Pas exactement.”

L'alter ego de Nightwing bougea et Jason sursauta, bougeant pour éviter le coup qui allait lui être porté. Il se replongea dans le combat mais, trop déstabilisé par la nouvelle information, il ne prit pas autant attention à son environnement. Ainsi, il ne sentit pas Owlman se glisser derrière lui. Ce qu’il sentit en revanche, ce fut la piqûre acérée d’une aiguille dans son cou. Il haleta et s’éloigna brusquement, sautant pour s’éloigner du hibou plus âgé, mais il trébucha, sa tête nageant alors que des points noirs envahissaient sa vision. Quoi qu’il lui avait injecté, c’était vraiment puissant et rapide.

Des bras l’attrapèrent, l’empêchant de s’écrouler. Il lutta mais ses mouvements étaient lents et faibles, comme si ses membres étaient pris dans de la boue. Ses luttes furent ignorées alors qu’un bras se glissait dans son dos et un autre sous ses jambes, le hissant contre un torse blindé. Il grogna en protestation mais ne put rien faire d’autre que de laisser sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de son agresseur. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Dick -non, Richard, Talon, pas Dick- entrait dans sa ligne de vision. Le noir l’envahie.

Talon s’approcha de son mentor dont les bras étaient maintenant chargés de leur prix, leur petit oiseau. Il tendit la main et passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Jason.

“Il est vraiment parfait.” Dit-il, ses yeux voyageant sur le visage de l'inconscient prenant et mémorisant chaque détail.

“C’est pourquoi nous l’avons choisi.” Talon releva son regard pour croiser celui d’Owlman, un petit sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

“C’est vrai.”

Il baissa les yeux, considérant l’envie qui le traversait pendant une seconde avant d’y céder, penchant doucement la tête pour embrasser délicatement celui qui les avait si facilement captivé. Il se redressa et regarda de nouveau son mentor qui hocha la tête du coup sec.

Il était temps de ramener leur petit oiseau chez eux.


End file.
